


[podfic of] Don't Let Your Heart Grow Cold

by Dr_Fumbles_McStupid



Series: [podfic of] Hopeless Wanderer [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Character Study, Codependency, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 22:39:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11656161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid
Summary: All along, Sasuke has been digging his own grave.[Continuation to 'Clouded Mind and Heavy Heart']





	[podfic of] Don't Let Your Heart Grow Cold

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Don't Let Your Heart Grow Cold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3606258) by [dawnstruck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnstruck/pseuds/dawnstruck). 



Title: Don't Let Your Heart Grow Cold

Author: Dawnstruck

Beta Listener: GodofLaundreyBaskets

fandom: Naruto

pairing: Sasuke/Naruto

Length: 21:14

Music used: Hopeless wanderer - Mumford & Sons

[MP3](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Other/hopeless%20wanderer/don't%20let%20your%20heart%20grow%20cold.mp3) (Right-click to save, click normally to stream) [M4B](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Other/hopeless%20wanderer/don't%20let%20your%20heart%20grow%20cold.m4b)


End file.
